forumemblemawakeningfandomcom-20200213-history
Paralogue 8: The Lyin' King/Supports
Mason and Chloe C Support *'Chloe': Hello, Mason. *'Mason': Ah, hey mom! It...is cool if I call you that, right? *'Chloe': Absolutely. *'Mason': Alright. I wanted to make sure. *'Chloe': It's fine by me. Promise. Now, if you excuse my sudden jump into it, I have some questions for you. *'Mason': I expected as much from you, ha ha. What's up, mom? *'Chloe': I'm just curious as to how we raised you in the future. I mean, I'm the princess of Frar and Green's one of the leaders of Tost. That's a long distance to raise a child between. *'Mason': Ah, yes. That did prove to be a challenge, if I remember, but you somehow managed it. I spent a lot of time with you, since the castle in Frar's nice and cozy, so I got to know you, Spencer and his dads really well. And sometimes I'd spend a half a year or so in Tost with dad, Auntie Bella and Bohl. *'Chloe': I see. Interesting way to handle it. *'Mason': Indeed. *'Chloe': You must not know your dad very well as a result. *'Mason': He was really busy, but he could always set aside time to spend with me. He thought I was a nice distraction from all of his other duties. *'Chloe': Oh, that sounds like Green alright. Did transporting you ever become a problem? *'Mason': Oh yeah, every once in a while, we'd run into some trouble in between homes, but I always had escorts to help, and once I learned magic, I started making the trip freely whenever I chose. *'Chloe': Oh, how lovely! You sound like you had such an interesting childhood. At some point you must enlighten me on what we did wrong so I can avoid those mistakes in my future. *'Mason': I'd be glad to! Just hit me up whenever, mom. *'Chloe': I'll be sure to. Mason and Green C Support *'Mason': Hey dad. So I heard you were super excited to meet me? *'Green': Yeah! I've been waiting to meet whoever me and Chloe produced since we met up with Bohl. Once I realized Bella had a child, I knew I had to meet mine soon. *'Mason': Ah, yes. That makes sense. Bohl thought of you as a fun uncle in our time. *'Green': Oh, really? Then why hasn't he talked to me yet? Uncle Green is so disappointed. *'Mason': I'm sorry. But your actual son is here now! *'Green': That's good! Now we can start training. *'Mason': Yeah, I've always looked forward to training with you. I'll take it easy on you though. I know how poor wyvern riders are with their resistance. *'Green': Oh, we can do normal training too. *'Mason': Wha... we're doing non-normal training? *'Green': Absolutely! We gotta be in tip-top shape for the father-son olympics! *'Mason': That's a...thing? *'Green': You know it is. DJ and Spencer have been training non-stop for that, and god knows Knifez and Justice aren't far behind. We need to play some major catch-up. *'Mason': Dad...is that really a thing? *'Green': Totally. Now let's get moving. *'Mason': Uh, sure. Okay. I guess. Let's...go? *'Green': Oh. I, uh, I'm sorry. *'Mason': What? *'Green': That was a joke. *'Mason': ...Oh. *'Green': I didn't think you'd take me serious for so long. *'Mason': You tricked me...? *'Green': I didn't mean to! It was only a joke. *'Mason': I hate when people trick me, dad. You don't know this yet, but it should be the first thing you do know. *'Green': I'm so, so sorry Mason. It'll never happen again. Promise. *'Mason': *sigh* If you say so. Dakota and Joos C Support *'Dakota': Psst, hey Joos. *'Joos': What? *'Dakota': You seem like a man with good taste in fiction. *'Joos': I do? *'Dakota': Yeah! I wanna share a story with you. *'Joos': Uh, alright. I never pegged you as the read for pleasure type. *'Dakota': Oh, you know. It happens every once in a while. But this story is really, really good. You should read it. *'Joos': Sure...but it says 3 here. Shouldn't I read the other two first? *'Dakota': Oh, it's okay. It's largely a comedy series so reading the first two isn't required. *'Joos': Oh, alright. *'Dakota': Come find me once you finish the prologue. *'Joos': You got it. … *'Joos': Dakota!! *'Dakota': Uh, oh. *'Joos': You said this was a comedy! *'Dakota': Oh, sounds like you finished the prologue. *'Joos': The poor boys lost their mother! *'Dakota': Yeah... Poor her. *'Joos': This isn't a comedy! *'Dakota': Oh, don't worry. It gets funny later. *'Joos': It better, because what a sad start. I nearly cried at the father's outburst, I'll have you know. *'Dakota': Hey, no crying until the end. *'Joos': Oh dear god... Chloe and Florence C Support *'Florence': Hey, Chloe! *'Chloe': Oh, hi Florence. It's been a while since we spoke. *'Florence': Exaaaactly. Let's get some chattin' done, shall we? Spendin' so much time with all these sweaty boys makes girl talk something rare to treasure, you know? And what better way to spend that girl talk than with Frar's own royal treasure? *'Chloe': That's so sweet of you, Flo! I'd love to spend some time with you. *'Florence': Yeah, and since we both grew up in kind of the same way, we're kind of the only girls who really get each other, you know? *'Chloe': Absolutely. *'Florence': I mean, Bella is my best friend and all, but she spent her youth fighting tooth and nail for everything she had. It's nice to spend some time with someone else who had some royal upbringing. *'Chloe': I guess so. *'Florence': And you're like, a total treasure. *'Chloe': You already said that. *'Florence': Oh, sorry! So, what do you want to talk about? *'Chloe': Oh, I don't know. You sound like you have a lot to talk about, though. *'Florence': Not really, ha ha. I just want to talk is all. I don't have an itinerary or anything. *'Chloe': Hm, well I don't have much to talk about either that's not related to this army thing. *'Florence': Damn. That's okay. Just don't give up, ya hear? We'll think of something yet! *'Chloe': Sure we will. Janice and Florence B Support *'Florence': There you are! Now, let's have a discussion. *'Janice': No. *'Florence': Wha...what's wrong? You traveled back in time to save us, so why don't you seem to like me? *'Janice': I'd rather not talk about it. And I'd really rather not wear my hair color with pride. I tried dying it. I tried to get Justice to dye my hair to anything BUT this hideous shade of blue— *'Florence': AH! You wound your mother! *'Janice': —but this damn hair won't budge an inch. I hate it with a passion. *'Florence': Why? *'Janice': It's a long story that you wouldn't understand. *'Florence': It can't be that bad. *'Janice': It's bad enough that it made me...made me not want to come back. *'Florence': What...? *'Janice': I dreaded meeting you again. *'Florence': Janice you explain this to your mother right now or else! *'Janice': Or else what? You'll ground me? From what? It's not like there's anything here worth fighting for. *'Florence': Janice... *'Janice': I'm leaving. Don't follow me this time. *'Florence': Something tells me future me fucked up. Will fuck up? ...Either way, I'm definitely currently fucking up. Signele and Knifez B support *'Signele': So… *'Knifez': Going to stop you right there. *'Signele': Hm? Why's that? *'Knifez': Before you ask me anything, I'm going to ask you something. Got it? *'Signele': Sure do. *'Knifez': What's your deal with the limited question thing? *'Signele': Would love to tell you. But you said you were going to ask me SOMETHING, not multiple SOMETHINGS. *'Knifez': Getting a clarification isn't asking a question. *'Signele': It is in my book. *'Knifez': Look. As the prince of Waydrn, I have a certain level of authority, and as the leader of the Shepherds, which you are a part of, I have even more authority. It's just common courtesy for you to let me ask a question. *'Signele': But you did ask one. Then you asked another and I cut you off. *'Knifez': And now I'm going to get an answer of that second one. *'Signele': Maybe later. *'Knifez': Later? *'Signele': 's what I said. Later. After you're allowed another question. *'Knifez': *sigh* Okay, fine. Later. Kayla and Anna A Support *'Kayla': Anna! *'Anna': Kayla!! *'Kayla': Okay, when are we gonna spring our surprise on everyone? *'Anna': Oh, right, that. Very soon, promise! *'Kayla': You've been saying that for months! I'm starting to think it's never gonna happen. *'Anna': Oh, don't be silly. It'll definitely happen. I just gotta wait for the right time. *'Kayla': Anna, you're so bad about this. You keep talking about how you're gonna do this and do that, get new shipments of this, pay off that, but you never do any of the cool stuff you talk about! *'Anna': Of course I do. *'Kayla': Oh yeah? What about the time you promised you'd get me more spell books without having to dip into the convoy? I've burned through three in that time. Three! *'Anna': Well— *'Kayla': And that time you said you'd make little figurines of all the Shepherds? You've made one. One! And it was Julius, of all people! Talk about creating a false demand! *'Anna': Wood-carving is hard and takes a lot of time to do. *'Kayla': Still, you gotta learn to follow through with your promises. Because right now you're batting...a really low average! *'Anna': Sports terms are hard, eh? *'Kayla': Yes... *'Anna': Okay, Kayla. You've made your point. I know I have a problem with this, but there's just so much that I want to do and not a whole lot of time to do it. From now on, I'll try to follow through on all of my promises! *'Kayla': There we go. Now let's start with that surprise, yeah? *'Anna': Hmm...let's start with some wood carvings! Who should I make next? Joos? Or maybe Spencer. I could make two separate Signele ones. One human form and one Taguel form. Which one would sell better? I know Joos would buy both, but which would appeal to all audiences? *'Kayla': Oh, geeze... Category:Supports